marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Infinity Gems
Time Gem If the Time Gem allows one to see into all possible futures, then how would a possessor of all the Infinity Gems ever lose them? He/she could route any and all opposition before they took action. It makes sense that one could manipulate the flow of time or go to any point in time (past or future), but knowing the future would equate to the wielder of the Infinity Gems being an unbeatable foe. :Just knowing the possible future(s) doesn't necessarily give you the ability to ensure/prevent certain things from happening. Jedi.jesse (talk) 04:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Time Paradox That is why time travel is (as we know it) impossible. Paradoxes are immediately and irreversably inevitable. If you built a time machine and travelled back in time to give yourself winning lotto numbers, if you won, why would you need to build a time machine? he he he... (Don't forget to sign your name!!)--Jamie 19:50, 1 September 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :Paradoxes...fix themselves! Jedi.jesse (talk) 05:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Explicit reference in the Avengers movie? Considering the film's popularity, I thought someone else would've discovered this and pointed it out by now, but I haven't been able to find it mentioned anywhere. If you pause around 22:10 into the movie, during the scene where Fury hands Rogers a SHIELD file regarding the Tesseract, some of the text on the file is visible. The lower left section is kind of blurry and it's not entirely readable, but it appears to end with "this problem, and that the Cubes could be as powerful as the Infinity Gems." Has anyone else noticed this? Werdoland (talk) 03:34, March 18, 2014 (UTC) *This actually appears to predate the movie; the same text has been in the Cosmic Cube article since 2007.Werdoland (talk) 19:34, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Ego Stone I have heard of the Ego Stone, I am not fully aware of the stone's true power, what can it do and what is it's purpose?--CNBA3 (talk) 19:29, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Infinity Stones Should the Infinity Stones (Earth-199999) be split into its own article? That segment on this page is becoming rather lengthy and I was wondering if it would be enough to support its own article rather than adding to the existing Infinity Gems article. TFJoe (talk) 04:53, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Speaking of, should the Earth-616 Infinity Stones be considered separate from the Infinity Gems? The gems were destroyed and in their place are fist-sized stones with mismatched colors. --DCLover1995 (talk) 02:45, July 7, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm opposed to splitting based on either argument, they're the same items regardless of reality, and for what it's worth, not all of the current set in the Prime Marvel Universe are "stones," Soul for example has already been cut into a faceted gem. -- Annabell (talk) 03:10, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't see the point of splitting the page either. Length is not something that determines if an article should be split, and the restored Infinity Stones are the Infinity Gems. They are not separate objects because they've been destroyed and restored to a different state. The uncut (save for the Soul Stone), differently-colored gems are just new iterations of the same artifacts. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:28, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Continuity Gem Ive noticed that this page doesnt even mention the seventh infinity gem, the coninuity gem (marvel now deadpool #27, or volume 5 "the wedding of deadpool"). "editors tremble before its limitless power to retcon marvel comics history with but a whim" -deadpool. It appears to be black in colour. Aaronbill3 (talk) 18:01, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Ultimate Infinity Gems I was reading the section on the Infinity Gems in the Ultimate universe. It mentions that there are 8 Gems. It mentions Power, Mind, Space, and Soul. I had to go through different pages of the Ultimate comic books to find that the Time and Reality Gems were part of those 8. So for my first question, could someone add information on the Time and Reality Gems from that universe? My second question is, could information about the unnamed Gems be added too, such as color and any powers shown?--Hugues de Payens (talk) 18:32, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :The Mind Gem is the only one in the Ultimate Universe to have been identified. The red gem can be infered to be the Power Gem due to its powerset. The rest of the gems are never named nor shown being used separatedly from others, with the exception of the unnamed white gem, whose abilities are unknown aside from the fact it gave the Invisible Woman enough power to contain a big explosion. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:04, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Name of the Stones Since the Infinity Gems were recreated into the Infinity Stones after Secret Wars, shouldn't the title for the page be called "Infinity Stones" instead of "Infinity Gems"?--23dilsherd (talk) 12:29, August 8, 2019 (UTC) :It didn't come to me before, but I agree. Keeping them under "Infinity Gems" feels lazy. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:04, August 8, 2019 (UTC) ::I agree too, but mostly because stones were their original forms before they were cut into gems and I remember Gerry Duggan said in an interview that they just returned to that form after the Secret Wars. ::--TMAO (talk) 21:16, November 27, 2019 (UTC)